<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends of the Fifties by dreamsineminor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250586">Legends of the Fifties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsineminor/pseuds/dreamsineminor'>dreamsineminor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50's AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AvaLance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, No time travel but Metas, SteelAtom (Backround)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsineminor/pseuds/dreamsineminor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 50's the Legends are a group of friends who gig for a living until Sara and Nate break into the Time Bureau for Rip. The event causes Sara to doubt her friend Rip when she discovers a terrible secret. The Legends are openly queer and some of them are Metas who are hunted by the government. The situation doesn't get any better when a certain Director Sharpe, the new disagreeable Director of the Time Bureau, wants to stop Sara and her friends personally...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya Jiwe &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk &amp; Ray Palmer, Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the dark: Sara's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey you!<br/>This is my first Fanfiction on this account.<br/>Please forgive me any mistakes, English isn't my first language.<br/>Have fun! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in Starling City except for the puddles of yellow light on the asphalt, caused by the interspersed street lamps. A woman, just as darkly clothed, her tight leather suit pitch black, her light blond hair covered with a black hood, was moving swiftly through the night, avoiding the circles of light expertly. She was heading directly to a skyscraper located somewhat in the outskirts of the city. The people in the area most likely slept because they were the ones who kept the city going on the next day. Working class families, not knowing what the brick walls of Hunter Building were truly hiding.<br/>
Another shadow was moving next to the woman, having difficulty to keep up. It was a man, dressed dark as well, with a ridiculous ski mask hiding his face.</p>
<p>»You really wanna do this, Sara?,« the man mumbled behind the fabric of his mask.</p>
<p>»Yes, Nate.« Sara hissed, an annoyed tone tinging her voice. »We already discussed this. Multiple times.« She regretted her decision to let him go with her. </p>
<p>»I know, but-« Nate hurried to catch up with the smooth speed Sara maintained. »Is it really worth it?« The former historian wanted to improve his stealth abilities but had Sara known that he would lose his shit during the mission, she would've said no.</p>
<p>»Rip is my friend. He kinda saved me. I owe him this.« Sara didn't intend to elaborate on the subject, as she reached the building they were heading for. She tilted her head. Damn, it was high. Sara unwound a rope from her waist. It had a small anchor attached to it. She took some steps backwards, swung and then threw it. As expected, it fastened on one of the window sills with the pigeon defense, three or four stories up. Sara tested the rope and when it held, the hooks of the anchor safely locked with the metallic spikes, she began to climb upwards. She heard Nate sighing beneath her, but she ignored him. She knew he would follow her despite his doubts and soon enough she felt the rope tighten and starting to swing as Nate climbed upwards, too. When they reached the third story where the rope had hooked into the pigeon defense, Sara picked it up and threw it again, repeating the procedure until they were on the eleventh floor. Sara willed herself not to look back down. She wasn't afraid of heights, but being this high up without any kind of security let even her nerves shake.</p>
<p>She took a small glass cutter out of its sheath that was attached to her right thigh and cut a small hole into the window, just big enough for her hand to fit through and open the window from the inside. Lightly she stepped inside, followed by a bump as Nate tumbled after her, losing his step in his haste to flee from the open air gaping beneath him. They both freezed mid-movement, but no alarm went off and nobody came into the room. Sara gave Nate an annoyed look which of which he was oblivious because of the darkness.</p>
<p>»What was it again we're looking for?,« Nate whispered when he was standing again.</p>
<p>»Any kind of device that looks suspicious.« Sara silently approached the door and cracked it open. As hoped, her rubber soles made no noise on the linoleum. A dim light fell into the room through the crack, but the hallway seemed to be abandoned.</p>
<p>»Wonderful,” Nate said as he stepped behind Sara. “And what exactly does 'suspicious' mean?«</p>
<p>Sara shrugged. “I guess we'll know when we see it.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Nate repeated.</p>
<p>They crept into the hallway, keeping close to the walls. There were many doors and Sara opened everyone of them. Some were locked so she had to use her pick-lock. Nate was always standing behind her, nervously looking around. Most of the rooms were bureaus, with one or two desks in it and a lot of shelves full of folders. In the first rooms Sara urged Nate to search thoroughly, but the more rooms they visited the less time they spent in them. They were all identical boring bureaus with the only device being the occasional telephone.</p>
<p>In what felt like the millionth room, they finally encountered a device that Sara would call suspicious. They entered the room with the pick-lock and it took Sara longer than usual to open the door because there were three locks on it. It made her wanting to look into the room even more. Behind it was just another bureau - at first glance at least. At second glance, Nate found something in the drawer of the desk.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sara. Look at this.” Sara sneaked over and looked into the drawer. In it laid a small box that reminded her a little bit of a typewriter. It had a keyboard like a typewriter that consumed one half of its surface. But there was no space to put any paper in it. Instead, the second half was made of glass but she couldn't look through it.</p>
<p>“What is this?,” Nate asked. “I would say, this looks suspicious.”</p>
<p>“You're right,” Sara agreed. “Let's take this thing with us and show it to Rip. Hopefully it is what he wanted.”</p>
<p>Nate reached to pull the device out of its drawer. “No, wait! There could be security measures that tip off the alarm when-” Sara was interrupted when an alarm blared off in the same moment as Nate's fingers touched the device. Only a few heartbeats later the door was pushed open and a squad of heavily armed men entered the room. Sara saw Nate dropping the device in the bag he had been carrying on his back.</p>
<p>»Freeze!” For a split second, Sara considered fighting. But there were six men and Nate would probably rather hinder her than help her. She really shouldn't have brought him along.</p>
<p>»Hands in the air!«</p>
<p>»Eyes on! Eyes on!« So instead of fighting, Sara jumped for the window.</p>
<p>»Hey! Don't move! Stay right there!« She heard a shot and let herself drop. Instantly, three men were upon her. Sara tried to free herself from the tight grip but three men pressing her to the ground were too much. She hated herself for not being stronger. She searched the room with her eyes for Nate and saw him in a pose similar to hers. Suddenly she heard the staccato of female heels approach the room.</p>
<p> Then she saw black pumps entering the room. They clacked on the floor like gun shots.<br/>
»Let her sit up,« a harsh voice demanded. Sara had heard and seen the shoes but it was still a surprise to identify the commanding voice as female. As Sara was allowed to sit up, she perceived a tall woman in a blue suit. She wore her blond hair in a bun and held a gun in front of her. Sara was genuinely surprised to see those agents obey a woman, even if said woman wore a men's suit and had a very angry look on her face.</p>
<p>»As if this day couldn't become any worse,« the woman sighed, looking Sara up and down. »Who are you and what are you doing here?« One of the agents pressed his gun to her head.</p>
<p>»I'm Sara Lance,« Sara answered begrudgingly.</p>
<p>»I'm Nate Heywood,” Nate chimed in, not waiting to be asked.</p>
<p>»What are you doing here?,« one of the agents demanded.</p>
<p>»Oh no, wait. I know exactly who you losers are.« The woman in the suit rolled her eyes. »They're part of this muscle-for-hire group that we monitor because of their frequent contact to Metas. Keep him down.« The agents holding Nate pressed him down again after he had tried to get his cheek off the floor.</p>
<p>»Whoa lady, why you so mean?« Nate managed to say while he struggled with the men.</p>
<p>»Maybe it's that poly-blend pantsuit that's got her so grumpy.« Sara shot the woman an angry look (or, at least she tried. The effect might not be the same when you're the one with a gun to your head).</p>
<p>»I didn't know Men's Warehouse gave group discounts,« Nate said.</p>
<p>»What's wrong with you people, do you wanna get shot?« The woman pulled a gun from a sheath at her waist and uncocked it.</p>
<p>»Totally rather get shot than look like a Sears model.«</p>
<p>“Shut up, Nate!,” Sara hissed. As much as she shared his opinion, she needed him to get out safe and tell Rip what happened, in case she didn't made it.</p>
<p>“That's the first reasonable thing you've said tonight,” the Sears model, erm, threatening woman said. »Let them stand up and search them. I want to know if they took something.«<br/>
Sara and Nate were pulled up onto their feet, none too gently. The agents began to search Sara.</p>
<p>»Hey you naughty boys,« she said, as they run their hands over her tight leather clothes. »Keep your hands to yourselves.« She tried to free herself from them one more time, but failed again. She turned her head and saw Nate being searched as well. She needed to do something before they found the strange device in Nate's bag. Nate looked at her as well. They locked gazes. Sara nodded, before she threw herself forward with all the force she possessed. This time, one of the agents lost his grip on her, if only out of surprise. That was it. With two guys Sara could deal. She shot her leg upwards and kicked hard. Another agent let go with a grunt. The last one held Sara in neck-lock. She stepped pushed herself closer to him, then rammed her head upwards. Finally, she was free. She run over to Nate and engaged his guards. Nate succeeded in freeing himself from his guards, secured that the device was still in his bag, then headed for the window. He was afraid to climb back down from windowsill to windowsill without Sara but he knew there wasn't any other option.</p>
<p>Sara watched him disappear through the window and hoped he made it down safely and without being caught on the floor. The second she was distracted was enough for the agents to get a hold on her. Damn it, if she hadn't watched Nate, maybe she could've fled herself. But there was no way out anymore. Five agents held her pinned to the wall, the sixth was unconscious on the floor. The woman stood in the door frame, watching, a sour look on her face. Curious, Sara thought, she didn't get involved in the fight. </p>
<p>When Sara couldn't move anymore, one agent each holding her arms and legs, the woman spoke again. »Agents, you work here is done. I will mention your failure tomorrow in my report.« </p>
<p>»Director Sharpe, we-« </p>
<p>
  <em>Director<em>, Sara thought, interesting.<br/>
»Shut the fuck up, or I will see to your suspension myself. Your job was to get both of them arrested.« The woman, apparently Director Sharpe, turned to Sara. »Sara Lance, you are hereby under arrest. Make sure she can't free herself again.«</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>»Oh, you only wanted to pin me down? You could've said so from the start, <em>Director Sharpe<em>,« Sara replied with a smirk. »Bondage is one of my favorites.«</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Director Sharpe turned around immediately, but not fast enough. Sara had seen her blush furiously. Was it something she had said? Normally, other women reacted disgusted to her homosexual implications rather than insecure. This Director Sharpe was a very intriguing person, Sara thought. Very unfriendly and disagreeable, but very intriguing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>»Put her in a cell,« Director Sharpe said, before she left the room. »And then, hopefully this awful day has <em>finally<em> come to an end.«</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the dark: Ava's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava has a stressful day at the Time Bureau which ends with a break-in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is how Ava experienced her first encounter with Sara. Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an awful day so far. As the Assistant Director of a secret government organization, there was a lot of work to do including the determination of cover-ups, reprimanding agents for their carelessness, organizing the next missions and worst of all, doing a lot of paperwork. Ava Sharpe loved working for the Time Bureau, she really did, but sometimes she wished monitoring time zones really was her job and not simply the official cover-up story for the nosey ones.</p>
<p>The truth was that the time bureau monitored humans with extraordinary abilities, the so-called Metahumans. Unfortunately, humans had the habit of causing a lot more trouble than time zones and said trouble wasn't by far limited to the Metas. For example today, Ava had spent her day with a squad of agents that had managed to accidentally alert seemingly half the population of Starling City to the existence of Metas. She needed to organize Flash-Squads who would march out and wipe the memories of the witnesses with those small flasher-devices. She also yelled at the four agents responsible for the failed mission, denying them their payment. Then she had held a meeting to collect what little information the agents were able to gather during their mission and synchronize the data with their data bases aka old handwritten notes, because nobody had had the time to type it all out with a typewriter. </p>
<p>This had cost all of her morning, most of her afternoon and too much of her nerves. Now, there was only the paperwork left. She needed to write her daily report for Rip Hunter, the Head Director of the Time Bureau. Normally, she didn't care writing a report, but on days like these where everything went to shit, she couldn't find it in her to sit down quietly and relive everything again while writing. She knew it would be very, very late when she finally finished for today.</p>
<p>But before beginning to write the damn report, she made herself a big cup of coffee in the small kitchen next to her office. While she waited for the water to boil, she flipped through one of the older folders of the Time Bureau. Today's target had been Damien Darhk, a man who was suspected to be a Meta. The agents collected data of him since the first days of the Agency back in the 1920's. The truly interesting part about it was that Damien hadn't changed a bit since then. He still looked the same age as he had thirty years ago.</p>
<p>The mission had been all about taking photos of Damien and following him to where he lived but the agents had screwed up when Damien had discovered them. They engaged him in a fight on the open street where Damien had showcased magical abilities. At least now they knew that Damien Darhk was a Meta for sure and a very powerful one even. It made Ava’s brain hurt to come up with reasons why and how Darhk had been able to hide his abilities for so long from the agency.</p>
<p>Ava sighed and banned those thoughts. She needed to go back to them soon enough. She decided to close the folder to calm herself down but when she did so, a piece of paper fell out. She caught it, annoyed that somebody had been so incompetent to leave the sheet loose in the folder. She tried to decide which section of the folder it had come from and read it. Ava frowned. She didn’t recognize the paper. It was a list of names, evidently Metas because superhuman abilities were assigned to them. The third column simply read “Device yes/no” and a box, sometimes ticked, sometimes not, belonging to each of the names.<br/>
How odd.</p>
<p>There weren’t any lists about the targets because nobody would bother to keep a list updated anyway. Even stranger, there weren’t any devices connected to the Metas. Metas had their powers naturally, since birth, as far as the Time Bureau had been able to determine. She couldn’t make any sense of it. When the boiling water began to whistle, Ava set the folder aside and returned to her office, steaming mug in one hand, folder in the other. She had a long evening ahead of her. If she had known in that moment what the night still held for her, maybe she’d decided to go home and write the report on the next day. But she didn’t know, so she settled down for a straining evening.</p>
<p>Hours passed by. It was as bad as she’d imagined to relive the day again in her head. At one point, the door opened and somebody came in. “Sorry, Director Sharpe, but I was thinking-”<br/>
“Not now, Gary”, Ava groaned. She didn’t turn around but she heard the door shut. Gary Green knew when it was better not to bother her. He was a good agent, if maybe a bit too eager, and possibly the best friend she ever really had. She worked until it was pitch black night. Ava dared to glance at her clock. It was way past ten, approaching eleven pm. Maybe she should finish tomorrow. She felt her concentration fade more and more.<br/>
Suddenly she sat straight and alert in her chair again, as an alarm blared off.<br/>
“Not today, please.” She rubbed her temples. There was no getting around it. Sighing she exited her office, grabbed her gun and followed the sound of the alarm. It came out of an office in the restricted area, where only a few special agents had access.</p>
<p>Ava entered the office. Six special agents were in the room, three holding down a woman in a black leather suit. Her hood was askew and her blond hair fell down in waves. Ava couldn’t see her face because it was pressed to the floor. The other three agents held down a man, equally black clothed. A ripped piece of cloth laid next to his head. Possibly a self-made ski-mask. Ava held back a scoff. These were clearly amateurs.</p>
<p>»Let her sit up,« she told the agents. »As if this day couldn't become any worse.« Ava watched the woman transition into a sitting position. She moved with astounding grace, given that three men held her arms back. »Who are you and what are you doing here?« Following a nod Ava gave him, one of the agents pressed his gun to the woman’s head.</p>
<p>»I'm Sara Lance.« The woman glared at her. Even in the dim light, Ava could see how blue her eyes were. Like ice. Goosebumps prickled on Ava’s neck.</p>
<p>»I'm Nate Heywood.” The man wasn’t looking as cool as his companion. He was clearly afraid.</p>
<p>»What are you doing here?,« one of the agents demanded.</p>
<p>»Oh no, wait”, Ava interrupted him. She suddenly realized where she had heard the name Sara Lance before. “I know exactly who you losers are. They're part of this muscle-for-hire group that we monitor because of their frequent contact to Metas.” The man, Mr. Heywood, struggled in the grip of the agents. “Keep him down«, she ordered. </p>
<p>»Whoa lady, why you so mean?« </p>
<p>»Maybe it's that poly-blend pantsuit that's got her so grumpy.« Miss Lance shot Ava another glare. It really was impressive how she managed to look menacing when she was the one constrained.</p>
<p>»I didn't know Men's Warehouse gave group discounts.« </p>
<p>Ava’s nerves snapped, strained as they already were. »What's wrong with you people, do you wanna get shot?« She loaded her gun and pointed it at Mr. Heywood.</p>
<p>»Totally rather get shot than look like a Sears model.«</p>
<p>“Shut up, Nate!” </p>
<p>“That's the first reasonable thing you've said tonight.” Ava nodded to the agents. »Let them stand up and search them. I want to know if they stole something.«</p>
<p>The agents complied immediately, pulling the two burglars to their feet.</p>
<p>»Hey you naughty boys,« Miss Lance said, »Keep your hands to yourselves.« </p>
<p>Ava was astounded how Miss Lance could be so flippant in her situation. Ava was angry and tired and really couldn’t deal with an impertinent burglar right now. Maybe it was because of that that she was caught totally off-guard when Miss Lance suddenly went right into combat. She kicked and punched at the agents, effectively freeing herself. Ava had never seen anyone fight as Miss Lance did, despite her own extraordinary training in martial arts. Fascinated, Ava watched Miss Lance move gracefully as if the fight was a dance. Her light hair whipped beautifully. <em>How can she fight with her hair being loose</em>, Ava wondered when her gaze was met shortly with a look of determination in Miss Lance's ice cold eyes. For a split second, only those eyes mattered, outweighing her stressful day.</p>
<p>The fight was over when Mr. Heywood climbed out of the window. The five remaining agents pinned Miss Lance to a wall, puffing and red bruises forming in their faces. It was then that Ava realized that she had only stared, standing in the door frame. Ava felt like being pulled out of a dream. <em>It's because of my tiredness</em>, Ava told herself. She tried to cover her lapse with authority. </p>
<p>»Agents, your work here is done. I will mention your failure tomorrow in my report.« </p>
<p>»Director Sharpe, we-« Ava felt her anger boil. Her agents back-talking at her in front of a burglar wasn’t anything she could tolerate right now.</p>
<p>»Shut the fuck up, or I will see to your suspension myself. Your job was to get both of them arrested.« Ava massaged the bridge of her nose for focus and then looked at Miss Lance. »Sara Lance, you are hereby under arrest. Agents, make sure she can't free herself again.«</p>
<p>»Oh, you only wanted to pin me down? You could've said so from the start, Director Sharpe,« Miss Lance replied with a smirk. »Bondage is one of my favorites.«</p>
<p>Ava felt herself blush and turned abruptly around. She hoped nobody had noticed. She hated herself for that but Miss Lance’s words had triggered images in her head. That woman was too attractive for her own good.<br/>
»Put her in a cell,« Ava ordered, trying to sound harsh. »And then, hopefully this awful day has finally come to an end.« On her way back to her office, Ava remembered the report. For a moment she wanted herself to finish it today but her body protested. Her head ached and she yawned constantly. She allowed herself to finish it tomorrow and head home now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The day before: Sara's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara and her friends meet at their favorite bar when an old friend shows up and asks them for a favor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be gentle with me, English isn't my first language and my attempts at a British Accent are ridiculous I guess. I do not wish to offend anyone.<br/>I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet day so far. With no new jobs coming in, Sara had spent most of the day working out and relaxing on her bed, listening to radio plays. Starling City Radio broadcast a play about three boys investigating a horror castle for a famous film director which she found quite thrilling.</p>
<p><br/>
Just before dusk, Sara’s roommate Charlie came home. She worked at a grocery store a few streets away looking like the stereotypical young, giggly, fashion doll girl. But as soon as she closed the door behind her, she changed into a double of Amaya, Sara and Charlie's friend from Zambesi. She also stripped down her fashionable dress.</p>
<p><br/>
“What an awful day”, Charlie sighed and collapsed next to Sara on the bed. “I swear, if another of those slick blokes asks me for a date again, I’m gonna puke right on their tiny shiny shoes.”</p>
<p><br/>
Sara chuckled. “You should quit your job if you are so unhappy with it.”</p>
<p><br/>
“And who’ll pay the rent? No offense, but your little gigs don’t help nothing, cap.” Charlie called Sara captain as long as they knew each other. Both had long ago forgotten why.</p>
<p><br/>
“They help enough. I still have some money left from the last job. You wanna go for a drink?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Shouldn’t let you ask twice.” Charlie jumped to her feet again. “You know, I played with the idea to get a man’s job. A <em>real</em> job with <em>real</em> money. Like a lawyer. Or a broker. I’d like that.”</p>
<p><br/>
Sara got up too, much more slowly than her friend. She was a little sore from working out. “And how do you want to become a broker? You might be able to change your appearance but your CV stays a blank piece of paper. If you want a real man’s job, you should try something with finance. Guess they take anybody who can tell an X from a U.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Boring!”</p>
<p><br/>
“But it gets better paid than your current job. I’d take a man’s job if I could change into any shape like you can.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Yes I would.”</p>
<p><br/>
“No, you wouldn’t. You’d complain after two minutes. I know you cap, sitting down and doing math ain’t your strong suit. You’re more of a puncher.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I take this as a compliment.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Suit yourself, love.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Don’t call me love. It reminds me of John and his ridiculous nicknames. You Brits are nuts.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Thinkin’ ‘bout John-o, are we?” Charlie grinned while she quickly changed into one of her crazy outfits. Her nylons were ripped as was her dress. Sara doubted that anyone except Charlie could wear that outfit without looking like a beggar. But Charlie smashed it. Sara herself changed into a blue dress with big white dots and a white collar.<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, I’m definitely not.” Sara underlined her words with a dramatic swing of mascara.</p>
<p><br/>
“You know, I’ve already enjoyed a shag with him and it wasn’t so bad. It was actually quite nice.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Ugh, didn’t wanna know this, Charlie. No, no. When everything would fall apart again, maybe then I would consider… as you put it, shagging with John. But since that is never gonna happen <em>ever</em> again…” Sara finished her make-up. “Never gonna happen.” She nodded to her reflection and swirled to look at Charlie. “Grab your warmest jacket because we are going to Captain Cold’s!”</p>
<p><br/>
“You really should stop your peculiar send-offs whenever we are going to that gay bar, cap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>They arrived a short time later at Captain Cold’s, the most popular gay bar in Starling City. Next to the entrance sat a bulky, bald man. He held a beer in his left and a book in his right hand.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hey, Micky,” Charlie greeted.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hey, Mick,” Sara said likewise.</p>
<p><br/>
Mick only grunted. He spared them a glance through the small glasses he wore, then returning his attention to the book.</p>
<p><br/>
Sara and Charlie entered the bar. First, they both ordered a beer that they brought Mick. It was kind of the entrance fee. Also, Mick was an old friend and he did a good job warding off all the homophobic people who wanted to force their way into the bar and destroy one of the only oases of peace for queer people in Starling City. He might look peaceful with his glasses and his book but Sara herself had picked him up from prison once.</p>
<p><br/>
After having brought Mick the beer, Sara and Charlie were greeted from a table in the back.</p>
<p><br/>
“Heeey!” Nate yelled and waved. He smiled and had one arm around his boyfriend Ray who was chatting with Zari, oblivious to the world around him.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hi guys.” Sara squeezed herself next to Ray, Charlie next to Zari. “Where's Nora?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Nora has to work,” Ray answered.</p>
<p><br/>
“It's really astonishing how much time she invests into her job,” Charlie remarked.</p>
<p><br/>
“I think it's really nice of her”, Ray mused. “All those kids she takes care of when their parents can't.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Or, rather don't want to,” Sara objected. “Who wants something to drink? I'll go and order.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Beer”, Charlie growled, slapping the table like a barbarian.</p>
<p><br/>
“Chill, girl,” Zari said in her usual calm demeanor. “I'm fine, Sara, thanks.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What, not another club soda for you? I'm shocked.” Charlie threw her hands in the air in mock astonishment.</p>
<p><br/>
“Not everybody needs alcohol in their life.”</p>
<p><br/>
“It's not a matter of need, it's a matter of want.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Anyway,” Nate interrupted, “I'll take another Tequila.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I'm fine, too, Sara. But thank you.” Ray smiled at Sara, before returning to his argument with Zari.</p>
<p><br/>
Sara went to the bar and ordered the drinks, adding a Scotch for herself. When she returned to her friends, another man had joined them. He wore a brown coat and his brown hair was disheveled.</p>
<p><br/>
“Rip!” Sara exclaimed. “What a nice surprise to see you here.” She handed the drinks to her friends and hugged Rip as best as she could while he was sitting. Of course, he didn't get up, instead looking with grave eyes at her.</p>
<p><br/>
“Sara. It's nice to see you, too.” Sara sat down in front of him.</p>
<p><br/>
“What are you doing here?”<br/>
“Rip just told us about a mission.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course.” Sara smirked. Her old friend had a habit of throwing himself into projects he called missions.</p>
<p><br/>
“Indeed.” Rip cleared his throat. “I'm glad you're here, Sara. I have to ask you for a favour.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What is it?” Sara nipped at her Scotch. One had to be careful around Rip. Never promise something without knowing exactly what was ahead or you'd find yourself in a completely different (and often way more dangerous) situation than expected.</p>
<p><br/>
“Well. You all know that I was one of the founding fathers of the Time Bureau, the Government Organization that monitors the Time Zones.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sure.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Truth be told, Time Zones aren't exactly our daily occupation. The Time Bureau monitors Metas.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Excuse me, what?” Charlie sputtered. Zari too looked uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly a Meta like Charlie was, but she wore a Totem around her neck that gave her powers similar to the ones Metas had.<br/>
“I assure you it's only for your best.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sure.” Zari lifted a brow.</p>
<p><br/>
“The Time Bureau won't hurt Metas, it's just for safety reasons that the Government wanted an institution to watch them.”</p>
<p><br/>
“And you helped to build it. Thanks, dude.”</p>
<p><br/>
Rip chose to ignore the objections. “That's not the point right now. The point is, that something is wrong. I… have reason to believe that somebody in the Time Bureau uses our files for his or her own profit. I need you to investigate it.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Us? Why not do it yourself?” Sara folded her arms in front of her body.</p>
<p><br/>
“Because I can't. I'm the director, if I was caught… who knows what would happen to the Time Bureau under a new leadership. No, I need a third party to investigate.”</p>
<p><br/>
“And what would that third party need to do?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Break into the Time Bureau and look for something suspicious. And then bring it to me.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Excuse me?” This time, it was Ray who sputtered. “You are asking us to do something illegal?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I'm afraid I have no other option.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Let's assume,” Sara said, “that I would be willing to help you. What exactly would I need to steal?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I don't think that's a good idea, Sara,” Ray objected.</p>
<p><br/>
“I can't be more specific, unfortunately,” Rip answered. “Because I myself don't know much about the affair.” Sara knitted her brows. “Please, Sara. Do it for me.”</p>
<p><br/>
Sara sighed. “Fine. I'll do it because I still owe you. But if I get caught, I expect you to get me out of it.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Promise.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sara, no!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Come on, Ray,” Charlie said. “It's what she does for a living. Why do you object so much? You know where the money comes from she pays your drink with. You even helped once or twice.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I know.” Ray looked downcast. “It's just… it doesn't feel right.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I think he's right,” Zari agreed. “But you all know that doesn't stop me from being Sara's sister in crime,” Sara and Zari gave each other a high five across the table, “and also because these Time Agents need to be stopped before they can do any harm, I think you should do it, Sara. Need any help?”</p>
<p><br/>
“No. Let me come with you.” All heads turned to Nate.</p>
<p><br/>
“You?” Sara asked incredulous. “You're the most honest of us all, Professor.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Nate, you can't be serious! You've never done something criminal and you shouldn't start now.” Ray looked shocked.</p>
<p><br/>
“Aside of knowing all our crimes and saying nothing to the cops, which already is a crime in itself,” Charlie added cheerily.</p>
<p><br/>
“Yeah but that's it. I'm no history Professor anymore.” Nate gulped. “They… they found out.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Hey, it's alright.” Ray hugged his boyfriend. “We've already discussed that my money is enough to pay the rent. Don't worry.”</p>
<p><br/>
“These homophobic bastards.” Sara snorted. “I'm so sorry, Nate.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Me too,” Charlie and Zari agreed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Maybe I can find a job at the Time Bureau for you”, Rip offered.</p>
<p><br/>
“Thanks, but… if they really want to harm Metas…”</p>
<p><br/>
“That's what we're going to find out,” Sara said, stood up and paced up and down in front of her friends. Moving had always helped her think.</p>
<p><br/>
“Let me come with you,” Nate pleaded again. “Maybe I can start a career like yours.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sure,” Zari snorted. “You are almost as soft as your ray of sunshine.”</p>
<p><br/>
Sara bit her lip. Maybe it would help Nate to deal with his lost job. She knew how hard it was to deal with hostility because of the person you love. “Alright.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Yes!” Nate already looked a little more hopeful. Sara sat down again.</p>
<p><br/>
“So, let's hear your plan, Rip.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last retrospect chapter, I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Glass of Water: Sara's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara finds out what the stolen device can do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi dear reader,<br/>retrospect is over, now the action can begin.<br/>Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cell was small. Three walls were brick, one wasn’t a wall but bars. Sara’d never seen a prison from the inside, despite of picking Mick up after he was locked up for some stolen jewelry. But she’d always pictured it a bit like this, maybe more people yelling at each other. That said, maybe more people in general, because she was alone in a room with empty cells just like hers. The door to the room was firmly closed. In the first hours she had called out for possible guards but nobody had appeared. She’d had the vague idea to get them to open her cell door. Then, she would simply fight the unlucky soul who answered her call and escape. Unfortunately, the agents seemed to ignore her. So, she’d proceeded to try and break the bars (no luck), pick the lock (no luck either), then frustrated and exhausted, tried to break the bars again (still no luck).</p>
<p>Finally she slumped down on the cold, hard cot attached to one of the walls. She regretted coming here. She regretted having brought Nate with her. She loved him like a brother but sometimes he was quite useless. </p>
<p><em>Well, at least, he’s escaped while you’ve been caught</em>, her inner voice sneered.  </p>
<p>“I really hope so,” Sara sighed. Having nothing else to do, she counted the tiles on the walls until she fell asleep.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Sara woke to the sound of a door falling close. She shot upright, searching for the person who must’ve entered the room.</p>
<p>“Hello, Miss Lance.” Rip stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back. He looked as grave as ever.</p>
<p>Sara rolled her eyes and stood up. “About time, Rip. I thought you’d never come.”</p>
<p>“I promised you I would get you out of here.”</p>
<p>“Took your time though.”</p>
<p>“In my defense, I only learned of your failure when I came here this morning. Director Sharpe didn’t think you were reason enough to call me in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, tell me your story later, now let me out.” Rip opened the cell and Sara launched herself at Rip. “Never let me wait so long in a small cell ever again. You hear me?”</p>
<p>“My ears function quite good, thank you.” Sara let go of Rip.</p>
<p>“So, did you find something?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I’ll find out whether Nate made it. We’ll bring it to you if he still has it.”</p>
<p>“What is it you stole? Director Sharpe didn’t mention that something was missing.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know.” Sara followed Rip down the floors of an surprisingly empty Time Bureau.</p>
<p>“It’s lunch time”, Rip explained. Sara smacked him again. She’d been here over twelve hours. Her stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>“Control yourself, Sara, or I escort you back to the cell.”</p>
<p>“I’d really like to see you try.” They rode down a few floors in the elevator. Its gridded walls were intricately carved. Sara had never liked those cages but the faster she got out of here, the better. Out on the street Rip offered his hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your service, Sara. I hope to hear from you soon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever,” Sara answered, ignoring the outstretched hand. She was still a little sore that he had left her so long in that cell. “I’ll contact you.” She turned and finally went home.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Sara had grabbed a bite from a bakery on her way home, but it hadn’t really done anything against here rumbling stomach. But now she was almost in her apartment and she was too tired to go back and find anything else to eat. She needed to sleep first.</p>
<p>Sara lived in the apartment house of Mrs Margret Tabitha, wife of the late Mr Tabitha. She’d lived in the house with his husband but after he died, leaving nobody behind except for her, she inherited the house and split it into six one-room apartments and her own three-room apartment on the first floor. Now she let those apartments to young women until they found a husband. </p>
<p>Mrs Tabitha was a small, round woman who always wore a blue dress. Mrs Tabitha might be her true name but everybody simply called her the Fairy Godmother. She run a tight ship (“No men past curfew!” And curfew was at 8 p.m.) and never seemed to sleep. She always knew when some of her renters tried to sneak a man in, no matter the hour. Sometimes she would sit in a chair on the first floor, her cane next to her that she would swing around like a wand when she spoke. </p>
<p>When Sara entered the building, the Fairy Godmother was sitting again in her chair. She looked up from a scarf she was apparently knitting. “Oh dear,” she said and grabbed her cane. “Where have you been? You know I don’t like it when you spend the night god knows where without telling me.” Her face became stern. “You didn’t spend the night with a man, did you, my dear?”</p>
<p>“Hi Mrs Tabitha.” Sara inched towards the stairs. She hated these conversations with her landlady. She was old enough to decide how she spent her nights but she couldn’t risk a lip because it was very hard to find an apartment for a young, unmarried woman these days. “No, I didn’t spend the night with a man. I had to work.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lance, I highly disapprove of your choice of work. But you know that.” The Fairy Godmother gestured with her cane towards the stairs. “Go, go and change into something more respectable for a young woman. These leather clothes really make you look like a whore.” Anger made the blood rush to Sara’s face but she simply turned and run up the stairs.</p>
<p>She entered her room and found Charlie sitting on her bed. She turned the device in her hands that Nate and Sara had stolen last night.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Charlie looked up. “I was really worried this time when Nate showed up but you didn’t.” </p>
<p>»Now I'm here. And apparently Nate survived the night as well and brought the device to you.« Sara was flooded with relief. It was good to know that Nate was safe.</p>
<p>»He did.« Sara huffed as Charlie stood up and tried to slap her on the arm. Sara dodged her and let herself fall onto the bed. She felt exhausted.</p>
<p>»No, no, no. You don't get to sleep now, my dear.« Charlie took the device again. »I've been examining this for the whole morning.«</p>
<p>»I spent the same morning, and the night I might add, in a damn cell. Gimme some rest.«</p>
<p>»You agreed to this.« Charlie was persistent. »And I really was worried. I think you can at least look at what I discovered to make up for it.«</p>
<p>»Alright.« Sara sat up. »Show me.«</p>
<p>Charlie pushed some buttons on the strange device. Then, her appearance changed and she looked like Rip. Nothing else happened.</p>
<p>»So?« Sara yawned. »What's supposed to happen?«</p>
<p>»Don't you see? I shapeshifted.«</p>
<p>»Yeah I saw that. Nothing new.«</p>
<p>»But it is. This device made me shapeshift.«</p>
<p>»You kidding, right?«</p>
<p>»I'm almost 100% sure that I'm not. Try it.«</p>
<p>»Me?«</p>
<p>»Yes, you. If it makes you shapeshift too, we will know for sure that this device somehow mimics the powers of a Meta.«</p>
<p>Sara furrowed her brows. »I don't know.«</p>
<p>»Are you afraid?«</p>
<p>»Honestly? Yeah, a bit. We don't know what this device really does and unlike you, I'm not able to shift back to myself if anything goes wrong.«</p>
<p>»Come on.« Curiosity gleamed in Charlies eyes. »It didn't block my abilities to shift back. And you also have to set a timer. Apparently, the device is designed to change you back after a certain amount of time passed.«</p>
<p>Sara eyed the strange little device. She was curious, sure. She also wanted to see what Rip's fuss was all about.</p>
<p>»Fine«, she finally agreed. »But if I'll get stuck as Rip forever, you'll be the one to explain to the Fairy Godmother how you sneaked a man into our room.«</p>
<p>»Deal.« Charlie programmed the device again and changed back to her usual self. »Here. You only have to push this button, right here.«</p>
<p>Sara exhaled sharply and took the device. »Okay.« She braced herself and pushed the button. A countdown appeared in the small glass rectangle. Sara had never seen something like this. She was fascinated but she didn't feel any different. </p>
<p>Charlie gasped. »Sara! Look at you.« Sara turned to the mirror on her dressing table and almost dropped the device in shock. She saw Rip standing exactly where she was standing. When she raised a hand, so did he.</p>
<p>»Unbelievable.«</p>
<p>»I don't know what to think about it«, Charlie said. »How can somebody create a device like this? And why?«</p>
<p>»Good question.« Sara started at the sound of her voice. She sounded like Rip. She laid the device cautiously on the bed and studied herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like Rip. It was his hair, his skin, his eyes. Only his movements were off.<br/>
»Fascinating.« Then, suddenly, a wave rolled over her appearance and she was Sara again. »Thank god.«</p>
<p>»That was amazing! Now I know how it looks when I shapeshift.«</p>
<p>Sara sat down. »This quite a bit to process. What should I do?«</p>
<p>»Bring it to Rip, obviously. This is what he wanted.«</p>
<p>»Yeah but think, Charlie. Why is the Time Bureau in possession of such a device? You said yourself it's very strange how such a device could even exist.«</p>
<p>»Don't you trust him?«</p>
<p>»Yes. No. I don't know.«</p>
<p>»What do you want to do instead?«</p>
<p>»I don't know. You are the expert on Metas in this room.«</p>
<p>»I-« Charlie was rudely disrupted by a knock.</p>
<p>»Who could that be?«</p>
<p>»Take the device. I'll open the door. Get ready to get away with it in case the Bureau somehow followed me.«</p>
<p>»Alright.« They got into position. Sara opened the door. The landlady stood there, behind her a woman Sara had thought she’d never see again. </p>
<p>»Miss Lance, I hereby order you to return the property of the Time Bureau you and your friend stole last night.« It was Director Sharpe, presenting her Time Bureau Badge like a weapon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Glass of Water: Ava's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava makes a snap decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all (who are still here)!<br/>I'm so sorry for the long break since my last update. Life got me and I lost my motivation to write.<br/>But now I'm back with a new chapter. It's a little longer than usual and I hope you like it.<br/>Also, I made some minor continuity corrections in the previous chapters. If you've already read them, you don't have do go back and read them again.<br/>Anyways, I don't want to make any promises but I'll try to update more regularly.<br/>Again, any feedback is very welcome and might motivate me a little more :)<br/>Enough chitchat, enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite her long night, Ava was back at the bureau at 7:45 a.m. sharp (which was 15 minutes later than usual, damn it). She was halfway through revising her report when suddenly she recalled her prisoner. She should tell Rip about her. Ava hated the thought of telling her boss about the nightly incident. She disliked it even more than her report, so she finished it first. It was 11:30 a.m. by then and she decided to appease her story with a strong coffee. So she showed up at Rip’s door with a mug of black coffee in her hand. After three knocks he finally answered. Ava stepped in and placed the mug on his chaotic desk.</p>
<p><br/>»What’s that for?« He sounded distracted.</p>
<p><br/>»That’s for the report I have to give you on last night.«</p>
<p><br/>»Last night?« That seemed to get his attention. »What happened?«</p>
<p><br/>Ava told him everything.</p>
<p><br/>»So you’re saying we have a prisoner right now?«</p>
<p><br/>»Yes, sir.«</p>
<p><br/>»And she’s been in her cell since midnight without anything to eat or drink?«</p>
<p><br/>Ava hesitated. »Yes, sir.«</p>
<p><br/>»Huh. You really are a heartless creature.« He said it as if he accidentally thought out loud. As if he was making an expected observation. Ava wasn’t sure how to react to it. Should she feel insulted? Affronted? She chose to stay quiet on the subject.</p>
<p><br/>»Well, I will take care of her. Thank you for the report. I have one last question. Are you really sure nothing was stolen?«</p>
<p><br/>»Positive, sir.«</p>
<p><br/>»Well, be it as it may. Dismissed.«</p>
<p><br/>»Sir.« Ava left his bureau and decided to get a quick lunch at a nearby bakery. When she was back on the eleventh floor of the Hunter Building, she saw Rip and Miss Lance heading for the elevators. He had bailed her out, Ava realised. Why had he done that? She remembered how strange he had reacted to the information that nothing had been stolen.</p>
<p><br/>An uneasy feeling settled in her gut. Something was amiss. She hated it. Maybe she should make a list of all the things she hated. As her boss and the criminal lady neared, Ava made a quick decision and hid behind a big pot plant. </p>
<p><br/>Rip and Sara came into earshot. Ava should really go back to her desk but she didn’t move.</p>
<p><br/>“So, did you find something?”, Rip said to Sara, hands in his pockets and voice casual.</p>
<p><br/>“Maybe. I’ll find out whether Nate made it. We’ll bring it to you if he still has it.”</p>
<p><br/>“What is it you stole? Director Sharpe didn’t mention that something was missing.”</p>
<p><br/>“I honestly don’t know.” Ava followed them slowly. She knew she shouldn’t. But her body moved without her consent.</p>
<p><br/>“It’s lunch time”, Rip said and Sara smacked him. </p>
<p><br/>“Control yourself, Sara, or I escort you back to the cell.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’d really like to see you try.” They both laughed as the doors to the elevator opened. Ava turned on her heels and stormed back to her office, hoping that Rip hadn’t seen her. She slumped into her chair, feeling exhausted.</p>
<p><br/>She felt exasperated. Had she really just followed her boss to eavesdrop? Had her boss really hired a thief to steal Time Bureau property?</p>
<p><br/>What should she do now? She had finished her report. The next step would be to organize a new intelligence mission. So Ava did the only reasonable thing and tried to forget about last night and everything that had to do with it.</p>
<p><br/>She pulled her files of Metahumans and began to work out who they had to learn more about. There was Damien Darhk. Thanks to the mission that went so horribly wrong, they knew now that he really was a Meta with extraordinary powers. But Ava figured that the Time Bureau should leave him alone for some time now, lull him. Plus, she didn't want to have to write a report like that anytime soon again. </p>
<p><br/>Then there was his daughter, Nora Darhk. There was a chance that she inherited her dad's powers. Ava pondered the idea of tailing her. No, it was too risky. Damien Darhk was known for his protectiveness over his daughter. This would just lead to another late night at the office.  Her thoughts wandered to the alarm that had interrupted her report. </p>
<p><br/>Hastily, Ava grabbed another file. It was one of the most mysterious cases. Five years ago, just outside of Starling City, seven unrelated people had witnessed something falling from the sky and creating a little crater in the late afternoon. The witnesses all described it as a long metallic tube. Many had claimed that it had to be aliens. Ava thought that they may have been right. Time Bureau Agents had investigated and only found a family with two daughters living in a two mile radius of the crater. Ava pulled photos of the parents and the daughters out of the file. Alex Danvers, fourteen year old at the time, resembled her mother and father very much. There was no denying that she was their daughter. However, her thirteen year old sister Kara looked nothing like her family. Where Alex smiled, she looked stern, her light eyes blazing even on the paper. According to her profile, her eye color was blue. Ava's mind drifted to another pair of ice blue eyes. Miss Lance didn't look anything like the girl on the photo but her hard eyes were quite similar.</p>
<p><br/>»Shit,« Ava cursed as she realized that her distraction strategy hadn't worked. She rubbed her eyes. There was no getting around it. She had to find out what was happening with that blue eyed criminal and her boss if she ever wanted to focus on her work again.</p>
<p><br/>She made her decision quick and grabbed the earpiece of her telephone. One of the perks of being Director were the modern facilities in her office.</p>
<p><br/>»This is Directory Assistance, how can I help you?«</p>
<p><br/>»Hello, I would like to know the address of Miss Sara Lance, resident of Starling City.«</p>
<p><br/>»One moment, please.« There was a beeping sound while Ava waited for her answer. She could also have searched for her files on Miss Lance but this was faster.</p>
<p><br/>»Thank you for waiting. I pass you the address now.«</p>
<p><br/>»Thank you very much,« Ava said and grabbed a paper and pen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Ava was somehow surprised to find Miss Lance's apartment in a clean and silent neighborhood. The house was not new but neat. It seemed well cared for. She would have preferred to portal right into Miss Lance’s apartment but chances were high that she would land in the wrong apartment. There was no getting around doing it the traditional way. Ava cleared her throat before she knocked on the door. Faster than expected, the door opened ajar and an old lady peeked through the opening. There was a chain connecting the door to the frame, Ava noticed.</p>
<p><br/>»Good afternoon, Mrs Tabitha. I would like to see one of your renters, Miss Sara Lance.«</p>
<p><br/>The old lady seemed unfazed. »And you are?« she demanded without moving.</p>
<p><br/>»I am Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau.« Ava showed her badge. Mrs Tabitha grabbed and inspected it. Then she opened the door.</p>
<p><br/>»Very well.« Heavily leaned on a stick, Mrs Tabitha hobbled back to a chair next to an apartment door. »Close the door behind you.« Ava did as asked, then packed away the returned badge.</p>
<p><br/>»May I ask where Miss Lance lives?«</p>
<p><br/>»You may, Mrs Sharpe. It is a strong name, Sharpe. Are you from around the neighborhood yourself? There are some Sharpes living here, maybe I know your husband.«</p>
<p><br/>»Uh, no, I'm afraid not.« Ava was confused but tried not to show it. »And it's Director Sharpe, please.«</p>
<p><br/>»Strange, for a woman to have a title of her own,« Mrs Tabitha muttered.</p>
<p><br/>»May I inquire as to where Miss Lance lives?«, Ava asked again, as politely as possible. She didn't like this woman.</p>
<p><br/>»Of course. What is your errand?«</p>
<p><br/>»I, uh, have an important matter to discuss with her, concerning an incident that happened yesterday. On behalf of my boss.« That wasn't true, but Ava hoped it inspired trust.</p>
<p><br/>Mrs Tabitha labored to stand on her feet again. »Doesn't surprise me that this young lady is in trouble with the government now. Nothing ladylike about her, I can tell you. I think I may have to terminate her contract. Never did that before they found a fiancé. But Miss Lance is beyond help, I'm afraid.«</p>
<p><br/>»Uh huh.« Ava followed Mrs Tabitha up the stairs, frustratingly slowly. She should have tried to portal, Ava thought. Appearing in the wrong apartment would have been less agonizing than this. Fortunately, the old lady stopped chatting as she was occupied enough with climbing the stairs. Finally, they stood in front of a simple door with a small brass plate on it, reading »Lance &amp; Klotho«.</p>
<p><br/>Mrs Tabitha knocked on the door loudly two times. They waited and then the door opened. Ava stepped directly behind the landlady, her badge at the ready. »Miss Lance,« she said in her best commanding voice, »I hereby order you to return the property of the Time Bureau you and your friend stole last night.« She hadn’t meant to say friend but an unwelcome thought of Mr Hunter and Miss Lance at the elevators had appeared in her mind.</p>
<p><br/>»What are you doing here?« Miss Lance asked, eyebrow raised. She still wore the same black clothes as the night before. »I can’t recall inviting you.«With a sideway glance at her landlady, she opened her door wider. »But, please. Do come in.«</p>
<p><br/>»I will leave you to it.« Mrs Tabitha said and left. Wearily, Ava entered the apartment. It was small, only one room, and not very tidy. There was also another woman, partly concealed by the door. Ava only had time to notice her face and a black box in her arms before she bolted out of the room. Miss Lance shut the door behind her and leaned on it.</p>
<p><br/>»Well, well,« Miss Lance said. »You’re already showing up at my apartment. What’s next? Will you invite me to a candlelight dinner?« The smirk in her face should be forbidden.</p>
<p><br/>Ava chose to ignore it. She was agitated. She knew the woman who had just left. »You are living with a Meta!« She couldn’t help the exasperating tone in her voice. </p>
<p><br/>Miss Lance crossed her arms in front of her, smirk still in place. »I don’t know what you’re talking about.«</p>
<p><br/>»Come on, Miss Lance. We both know that’s not true. I came here to retrieve what you and Mr Heywood stole last night and now I find a Meta in your apartment. This doesn’t look good for you.«</p>
<p><br/>»I’m flattered that you take interest in how I look.«</p>
<p><br/>Ava growled. »I will find out what dirty business you are up to, Miss Lance, one way or another.«</p>
<p><br/>The smirk dropped from Miss Lance’s face. »It must be the other way, then. ‘Cause I won’t say anything.«</p>
<p><br/>»Fine.«</p>
<p><br/>»Fine.« Ava gritted her teeth and fell into fighting stance. Before she could think of the best strategy to send Miss Lance to the floor, her opponent was already on her. Ava was surprised. She hadn’t thought that Miss Lance would open the fight in her own apartment. The surprise cost her. The first seconds Ava was busy defending herself, blocking punches and avoiding kicks. Miss Lance’s style was good, very good. It made Ava wonder who had trained her.</p>
<p><br/>After overcoming her initiate shock, Ava broke out of the defense and landed a blow on Miss Lance’s cheekbone. Her knuckles left a red bruise on the freckled skin. Icy blue eyes flashed in anger.</p>
<p><br/>Ava blocked a blow but it had been a distraction. Her shin exploded in pain as Miss Lance landed a vicious kick. </p>
<p><br/>Oh no, Ava thought. Miss Lance had spent the whole night in a prison cell. Surely, she must be exhausted. Ava prided herself with her fighting skills. She would not be defeated by a tired muscle-to-hire. Ava pushed the pain back in her head and attacked Miss Lance with everything she had, punching and kicking until her opponent had her back against a wall. Ava managed to grab both of Miss Lance’s wrists and held them high above her head. She pinned Miss Lance to the wall with the rest of her body.</p>
<p><br/>»Surrender now and I’ll make sure you get the same cell as last night,« she said, as sweetly as possible.</p>
<p><br/>»Go to hell.« Miss Lance knocked her head against Ava’s. With a cry of pain, Ava let go of Miss Lance and stumbled back. A leg kicked her in the hollow of the knee and she went down to the floor. Despite her sophisticated technique, Miss Lance obviously knew how to play dirty. Well, Ava knew that just as well. With a quick movement of her foot she swept Miss Lance’s legs away and she fell next to Ava to the floor, their legs entangled.</p>
<p><br/>She groaned and rolled herself onto the back, withdrawing her legs. For a moment, they laid next to each other, breathing heavily. Eventually, Miss Lance pinched the bridge of her nose and said, »Damn.«</p>
<p><br/>Ava coughed. The fight had been short but intense. Her throat was dry and her head thrummed from the impact. »I could use a glass of water«, she heard herself say and wished immediately she could take it back.<br/>But instead of a sly remark, Miss Lance simply said »Me too.«</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The urge to act: Sara's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara feels unsettled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Director of the Time Bureau stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, taking in her surroundings. Her blond hair fell loosely around her face, her bun hadn’t survived the fight. It suited her to have her hair down, Sara thought and immediately chided herself for it. No way she would allow such thoughts about a member of a xenophobic government organization.</p>
<p>She filled a glass with water from the tub and handed it to the tall woman. Director Sharpe nodded, but didn’t say anything. She emptied it in one gulp.</p>
<p>Sara nipped at hers, watching the other woman. She had straightened her suit right after standing up and disentangling her hair from the tie. The other woman’s cheeks were still flushed from the exertion and Sara figured she didn’t look any better.</p>
<p>»You’re wrong, you know,« Sara said before thinking about it.</p>
<p>Director Sharpe raised an eyebrow. »About you being a thief?«</p>
<p>»About the Metas. They are people like us, simply trying to live their life. You shouldn’t persecute them.«</p>
<p>»The Time Bureau doesn’t persecute them, we watch over them.«</p>
<p>»Is that really any better?« Sara scoffed.</p>
<p>»You don’t know what damage they could cause if nobody would stop them.«</p>
<p>»What damage? Sure, there might be some Metahumans who make bad decisions but humans without powers are no better. You and your Bureau are the prime example for it.«</p>
<p>»The important difference is that the damage a powerless human might cause is nothing compared to the threat a Metahuman poses.«</p>
<p>»Still. Having them under watch is immoral. Not every Meta is a threat.«</p>
<p>Director Sharpe inhaled sharply, then cleared her throat. She seemed to be coming to a conclusion. Finally, she said »I should be going.«</p>
<p>Sara nodded as Director Sharpe handed her the glass and opened the door. »I will come back to you about your theft, though.«</p>
<p>Sara smirked. Just as her sarcasm, it was her armor. »Of course you will. Don’t worry, I usually go for the first kiss on the second date.«</p>
<p>Director Sharpe rolled her eyes before she silently closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Sara let out a sigh and collapsed onto her bed. Her head hurt from knocking it against the Director’s and her whole body felt sore. The Director really knew how to fight. It wasn’t very often that Sara encountered somebody who fought almost as well as herself. Director Sharpe was good, but of course if Sara hadn’t been tired and hungry, she would’ve been no match for her. </p>
<p>Sara closed her eyes and replayed the short fight in her head. Just now she realized how dangerous the other woman could become to Charlie. She was obviously a woman of the law and no idiot. If she reported her to her Time Bureau cronies, Charlie would have to go into hiding.</p>
<p>»Damn you, Director Sharpe,« she cursed and got up. She should go find Charlie immediately. She was probably at the Captain Cold’s by now.<br/>She looked down on her clothing she wore for more than twenty hours now. Maybe she should change first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie was indeed at their favorite pub, as were Nate, Ray, Zari and surprisingly Nora. After ordering some tacos, the only real food the pub offered, Sara joined her friends. She now wore a red A-line dress.</p>
<p>»Hey, Nora!« Sara hugged the other woman who was dressed in her usual light blue dress she wore to her babysitting sessions. She claimed it had a calming effect on the children and parents alike. »What are you doing here?«<br/> Nora pushed Ray and they all made space for Sara to sit down. She immediately tore into her meal.</p>
<p>»I had to cancel all appointments for today,« Nora said. »My dad had an ugly encounter with the Time Bureau the other day. You know how he gets when he's annoyed.«</p>
<p>»Yeah, well.« Sara rubbed her eyes. She knew all too well.</p>
<p>»I'm sorry,« Nora said immediately.</p>
<p>»No, it's okay,« Sara said around a mouth stuffed with food. »You know I don't blame you for what your dad did to me. It's just, I don't know. I had a very bad day and night. I don't feel very well.«</p>
<p>»How did it go with Director Uptight?«, Charlie asked. The others stayed silent and didn't even try to hide their curiosity. »I take it the red mark in your face isn't a love bite?«</p>
<p>Sara swallowed the last of her tacos, then scoffed. »Far from it. She punched me there. But I have to admit I punched her first.« Finally content, she leaned back against the padded back of the bench.</p>
<p>Charlie and Zari cheered. »I considered coming back after hiding the machine at Zari's but I figured an ex-assassin wouldn't need my help.«</p>
<p>»Damn right. But I need to warn you, Charlie. And you, Nora, as well,« Sara added in an afterthought. »Sharpe recognized you earlier. She might report you, Charlie. You two have to be extra careful these days.«</p>
<p>Nora nodded, her expression serious. Charlie only scoffed. »I dare them to try and catch me. I'm a shapeshifter. Nobody outdoes me at hide-and-seek.«</p>
<p>Sara rolled her eyes. »Can't you at least try to take this seriously?«</p>
<p>»Thanks, Sara,« Nora intervened. »We know you only want us to be safe. We appreciate it. Don't we, Charlie?«</p>
<p>»Yeah, 'course.« Charlie smiled and emptied her glass in one gulp.</p>
<p>»Apropos.« Sara stood up. After sating her hunger, she felt the urgent need to drown her nerves. »I need something to drink, urgently.« She left her friends and sat down at the bar. She decided to skip pleasantries and ordered a double whiskey right away. She still felt the itch to fight, to do something, even after her hand-to-hand with Director Sharpe. Only the hard stuff would be able to distract her from her inner turmoil.</p>
<p>Just as she her first glass arrived, a figure in a brown trench coat sat down next to her and ordered whiskey as well.</p>
<p>»Thanks, mate,« he said to the barkeeper and downed it. »Ah.« He slammed the glass down on the counter and waved for a second one. »Ain't nothin' as the burn of alcohol, right, love?«</p>
<p>Sara turned to give an annoyed answer but stopped as she recognized the man with the blond hair and stubble on his chin. »John?« she inquired, surprised. »John Constantine?«</p>
<p>»The one and only. It has been quite a spell.«</p>
<p>»Damn, I never thought I’d see you again!« Sara jumped from her chair and pulled the man into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>»Whoa, careful there, love,« John protested. »I’m still a bit sore from my last job.«</p>
<p>»It must be the whiskey,« Sara said and sat back down. Normally, she wasn’t a very physical person. But John had saved her life in the past, only to disappear right after. It was the first time that she saw him after he had saved her soul. She felt like she owed him, beside other things, at least a hug. »What are you up to these days?«</p>
<p>»Well, I travel around and exorcise the ghosts of other people. I also had a minor confrontation with one of the Endless, the god of dreams. You know, the usual.«</p>
<p>»Right.« Sara ordered another scotch. »The usual.«</p>
<p>»And you?« John looked her up and down. »Found the man or lady of your dreams and settled down?«</p>
<p>Sara suppressed a laugh. »Sure.« She took a sip. »You know me. I ain’t one to settle down.«</p>
<p>»Good.« John seemed lost in his thoughts. »Y’know, I just moved here. My apartment is a little… Well, it could use the touch of a woman.«</p>
<p>»Mh-hm.« Sara downed her glass. Slowly, the burn took effect and her mind went a little fuzzy. Just what she’d wanted. »The touch of a woman. What is it exactly you’re asking of me?«</p>
<p>»Y’know,« John replied casually, »You could take a look and maybe give me some advice…«</p>
<p>»You’re asking the wrong woman.« Sara run her finger over the edge of her glass. »My expertise doesn’t include color schemes and furniture, really.«</p>
<p>»I trust you to know what to do when we’re there.«</p>
<p>Sara smirked. »Alright, let’s go.«</p>
<p>John offered her his arm and together they left Captain Cold’s.</p>
<p>»My flat is right around the corner, we can walk there,« John said.</p>
<p>»So,« Sara replied. »What exactly lead you back to Starling City?«</p>
<p>»Magical business. Nothing you should concern yourself with, love. Your soul suffered enough evil supernatural shit for a lifetime.«</p>
<p>»That’s true, I guess.« They arrived at John’s apartment building and he lead her up to the second floor. His apartment wasn’t any bigger than hers. </p>
<p>»Well.« Sara let her gaze wander in the twilight room. There was a mattress and a suitcase. »My expertise is just big enough to tell you this: Seems pretty hopeless to me.« She smirked and leaned into John’s arm that was still linked to hers.</p>
<p>»Hopeless? It breaks my heart.« Without another preamble, John shoved Sara against the door and kissed her fervently. Sara kissed him back just as keenly. Foreign hands roamed her body and pushed her skirt up as their tongues clashed. It almost felt like the second fight for today.</p>
<p>This was what she’d wanted, right? This was the perfect outlet for her accumulated urge to act, to do something since Director Sharpe had left her apartment.</p>
<p>John groaned and Sara helped him getting rid of her dress. She tore open his shirt. He had already discarded his trench coat to the floor. She slung her legs around his waist and he carried them both to his bare mattress. Sara buried one hand in his blond hair as he fiddled with his trousers.</p>
<p>This was just the blond mop of hair she’d had in mind the whole afternoon and now she was finally able to act on it.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The urge to act: Ava's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava reflects her life choices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all!<br/>Thanks to ahta and Pop_LanceALot for leaving comments! Really nice to see somebody is reading this &lt;3<br/>Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's the longest yet, I think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Miss Lance's apartment, Ava returned straight back to the Bureau - well, mostly. Instead of portalling back, she chose to walk. After twenty minutes she took a taxi when she realized that the distance was too great. It had been a bad decision to inquire after the stolen device herself. She should have gone directly to Mr Hunter with her thoughts. Surely, he had an explanation for all the strange things that happened yesterday. It had been very uncharacteristic of her to pursue a lead herself. Normally, she planned days ahead and then sent a team of agents out. What had gotten into her?</p>
<p>Ava collapsed into her chair and ruffled through her hair. It was a mess anyway. »Ugh, god, what have I done,« she muttered into the empty room. She had wasted the whole afternoon to the fruitless ordeal. It was nearly four p.m. by now and most of the agents began leaving for home.</p>
<p>What Miss Lance had said rattled her more than she was ready to admit. Why did the Time Bureau monitor Metas instead of simply imprison those who were criminal? But, no. Rules were rules and the government was right to watch over people who had the power to burn down a whole neighborhood when they felt like it.</p>
<p>She should just try to forget the afternoon and hope that Mr Hunter would never hear of it. Maybe he was too busy anyway. Ava glanced over to her desktop calendar where she not only scribbled down her own appointments but also those of her boss. With a start, she saw that it was Friday already.</p>
<p>»Oh, no.« She groaned. As if her week couldn't get any worse, the calendar remembered her that she had promised to visit her parents for the weekend. It wasn't as if she disliked them but they were always so nosy about her life. Ava was sure that they were secretly disappointed that she hadn't married a rich man yet and quit her job to produce grandchildren. </p>
<p>Ava decided she could leave early today. What else was there to do? She could report the Meta in Sara’s apartment. But Ava knew that she had most likely disappeared. Nobody would know her if asked. She knew that game already. It was always the same and one of the main reasons why the Bureau tried to work undetected. You only caught suspects when they didn’t know you were looking for them.</p>
<p>With a groan, Ava cleared her desk and went home. She was invited for lunch tomorrow at her parent’s house. A deliberate four hour train ride separated her from the trimmed bushes and straight lanes of her childhood neighborhood in Fresno. It meant she needed to take a train at eight o’clock tomorrow. She had been relieved to move to Starling City. Growing up in an all-straight neighborhood where everyone was polite and friendly on the outside but inwardly on the lookout for the next scandal, had been torture for her. In this big city, no one knew her and nobody bothered to get to know her. Ava loved this anonymity and hated to go back to a place of pretense and lies.</p>
<p>But there was no getting around it. Ava prepared for an early night. She would go to sleep at nine and make up for all the times she had worked until midnight. She took the Starling City Reporter to bed and scanned it for murder cases. She found them very interesting and even collected the ones that fascinated her the most. Mainly it was the serial killers that made her heart beat faster. Some were on the lose for years before they were caught, or some were never caught at all. She liked to put herself in the place of the serial killers and tried to work out their motive. Over a case involving a pink suitcase and a pink parka, Ava finally fell asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div><p>It had been a bad idea to go to bed so early, Ava decided the next morning, when she sat in the train that took her out of the city. She should have thought about the four hour ride. Ava wished she could simply sleep through it to avoid thinking about her childhood but sleep wouldn’t come. For the first time in months, most likely years, she had slept more than four hours and she felt wide awake. She tried to work but there were people around her, so she couldn’t exactly sort through her highly confidential papers.</p>
<p>She let her mind wander as she watched the countryside fly by. Ava was aware that she had made her job poorly in the last hours. Not only had she spied on her boss, she had visited the burglar and fought with her. At last, she had failed to report a Meta. She didn’t know what to make of it. She only knew that she shouldn’t give a word of a muscle-for-hire too much heed. But Ms Lance’s words kept coming back to her. </p>
<p>There might be some Metahumans who make bad decisions but humans without powers are no better. You and your Bureau are the prime example for it.</p>
<p>What did she know that Ava didn’t? Why couldn’t she see that the Time Bureau only did its job to keep the citizens of Starling City safe? And why can’t I get this damned freckled face with its ice blue eyes out of my head?, Ava thought, as Sara Lance appeared in front of her inner eye, scoffing at her.</p>
<p>When she finally exited the train in Fresno, she was actually relieved. The fresh air cleared her mind and she shoved any thought about work or certain blond women fiercely away.</p>
<p>»Ava, darling!« Ava turned as she heard a female woman cry her name. It was, of course, her mother. She wore one of those silly aprons with flowers. Typical housewife uniform. Ava forced herself to smile and not roll her eyes.</p>
<p>»Hi, mom.« Her mother hugged her. She was shorter than Ava and her hair was gray where it once had been as blond as her daughter’s.</p>
<p>»Honey, I’m so glad to see you! How are you? Come, your dad is waiting in the car.« Her mother led her to a brand new car. Her father sat in front of the steering wheel and waved. </p>
<p>»You have a new car,« Ava observed, as she put her bag in the trunk.</p>
<p>»Oh yes, your father insisted. The other one was so old, the neighbors were already gossiping about it.«</p>
<p>»Of course.« Ava sat in the back of the car. The ceiling was bent down towards the back and she had to duck her head. »How are you?«</p>
<p>»The same as always. Terror, the dog of Mrs Miller in number 43 died two weeks ago. It was an awful funeral.«</p>
<p>»It was the only day where it rained,« Ava’s father said. »We were wet to the bones.« He stopped the car in front of the same white house Ava had grown up in. She could have walked from the train station but her parents always insisted to pick her up. Her father too the bag. Ava didn’t even argue with him anymore.</p>
<p>Inside the house it looked and smelled like always. Embroidered drapes hung in front of the windows and the smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen through the first floor.</p>
<p>»Sit down in the living room, dear. Your father and I’ll bring the sandwiches and the coffee.«</p>
<p>Ava did as asked. The couch was older than herself. Once it had been white with an ugly flower pattern, now it was grayish. It wasn’t that her mother had tried to keep it white but the material was impossible to clean. Ava liked the couch. It wasn’t as perfect as everything else here and it also held fond memories. One night, when her parents had gone out to see a movie. Ava had invited her best friend over. Somehow, they had ended up on the couch kissing and touching. Kirsty wasn’t into women as Ava later learned. But Ava was still grateful for the one chance in this horrible neighborhood to explore her sexual confusion. Kirsty was now married to a stocky man and had two children. Ava saw her sometimes when she visited her parents, but like all her other childhood acquaintances, Kirsty acted as though they didn't know each other.</p>
<p>»Here we go,« her mother said as she placed a plate with sandwiches on the small table in front of the couch. »These are cucumber and pork, those cheese, and they’re tomato and beef.« Her father came and poured coffee into three cups. »Now tell us,« her mother said. »How are you?«</p>
<p>In Starling City, Ava wore a ring and pretended to be married. She had considered lying to her parents but in the end, she had decided against it. Instead, she told them always the same, but it was always the truth.</p>
<p>»I’m very busy with work. This week, we had two burglars. I had to manage them.«</p>
<p>»Oh, dear!« Her mother seemed shocked. »Are you all right?«</p>
<p>»Yes, mom. You know I took classes in martial arts.«</p>
<p>»Please don’t remind me. You’re so thin! Eat, child.« Ava took one of the sandwiches. It was Cucumber and pork. It tasted as always. »Now, working is one thing, but what about a man? Starling City is such a big place. Surely you’ve found somebody by now?«</p>
<p>Ava sighed. »No, mom. I’m too busy, really. A man would only make me stop working and I love my work.«</p>
<p>Her mother and father exchanged a worried glance. »But what about children? Keep in mind that your biological clock is ticking. You won’t be always as fertile as you are now.«</p>
<p>Ava scrunched up her face. She hated it when her mother talked about such things. »Mom, please.«</p>
<p>»But it’s true! What about this Gary. Isn’t he your coworker? If you spend so much time at work, surely you two must be close?«</p>
<p>Ava almost spat out her sandwich. »Gary?«</p>
<p>»He seems to be a nice guy, from what you’re telling us.«</p>
<p>»He is nice and helpful, but I could never love him.«</p>
<p>»I can’t imagine how you live,« her father interrupted. »Without a man, how do you manage things? I mean, without the guidance of a man your life must be a mess. And how long do you think your boss will keep you employed when he finds out how messy you live?«</p>
<p>Ava’s mother, who was all in favor of marrying the right guy but was really hacked off about some of her husband’s opinions, spared Ava the response and stood up. »I almost forgot! I made snickerdoodles!«</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div><p>It was early evening when Ava finally had some time for herself. More or less successful she had managed to steer conversations away from difficult topics. She was exhausted. Currently, she was sitting in her room. There were still her old books on the shelves and the old tapestry with bees and flowers that she had nibbled away over her bed. She thought of all the nights spent here, imagining her future. Until she was a teenager, her vision had always included a whitewashed house, not unlike the one she grew up in. Her husband would groom the garden while she cooked. They would raise two or three children and her parents would come frequently to babysit them. Only when she hit puberty, she realized that this wasn't her dream but the one her parents, her neighbors and her teachers expected her to dream. She'd fled as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Ava worried her lip and tried to think of something else. She waited for Gary to call. As always, she had asked him to call saturday evening with an »emergency«. It would spare her the Sunday. Her parents mustn’t know that she already had her train ticket for the train at six p.m. that would take her back to the city. </p>
<p>When the door finally opened and her mother came in, Ava gave a start.</p>
<p>»Honey, Gary called. There seems to be an emergency at work.«</p>
<p>»Oh!« Ava gave her best to look surprised. She felt a spike of remorse when she saw her mother's crestfallen face. »I'll take it.«</p>
<p>Ava followed her mother downstairs and answered the phone. »Hello, Gary?«</p>
<p>»Director Sharpe! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're there!«</p>
<p>»Of course I'm here, where else would I be?« Ava was confused. She asked for the emergency call, after all.</p>
<p>»Oh, right!,« Gary exclaimed. »The emergency call, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry Director Sharpe!«</p>
<p>»What are you talking about?« Ava considered hanging up and coming up with an excuse on her own.</p>
<p>»There is an emergency, I - I mean a real emergency - at the bureau! I was working today and I know, you work on saturdays sometimes too… I fact, you work here almost every saturday that I can remember. And I forgot you weren't working today, which is why I didn't think anything was wrong at first-«</p>
<p>»<em>Gary</em>,« Ava interrupted her coworker's rambling. »<em>What</em> is happening?«</p>
<p>»The thing is… I saw you entering your office today.«</p>
<p>»You have to be mistaken. I'm right here, at my parent's house.«</p>
<p>»I… I followed you to offer you coffee and you, well, the <em>other</em> you turned around and I saw your - her - face….« There was a sobbing sound. »I left as soon as I realized that it couldn't be you.«</p>
<p>Ava felt goose bumps covering her arms. »So, what you say is, there was an impostor?«</p>
<p>»I - maybe? I don't know? Please come! I don't know what to do!« Now Gary was crying for real, Ava was sure.</p>
<p>»Alright«, Ava said. She wasn't sure what to think of the strange story, but the thought of a spy in her office, where all the sensitive data was stored, left her with a feeling of dread. »I'm on my way.«</p>
<p>»Thank you!«</p>
<p>Ava hung up. She found her parents sitting in the kitchen, watching her intently, knowingly. Ava realized that they'd known that she would leave early. Surprisingly, it made her sad to know that. »I'm sorry, Mum and Dad, but Gary just told me about an emergency at work. I have to go. It's really important.«</p>
<p>On her way back to Starling City, she wondered how on earth somebody had passed the building's security, trying to look like her.</p>
<p>There was only one answer: It had to be a Meta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Fanfiction is mainly inspired by 4x01 when Sara and Ava meet for the very first time (which is why I took the dialogue from there as well). This is my first attempt at writing action, I hope you can follow through the mess I call combat ^_^<br/>Tags may be added throughout the story.<br/>Anyway, what do you think? Leave me a comment, it's highly appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>